Yvette
Yvette (previously known as Yasu) is a stylist that works as the personal secretary of Nidhogg, the Prime Minister of the Lilith Kingdom. Bio Appearance Yvette is a shy-looking young woman of average height, with grey-green eyes and purple-brown hair. Her dressing style tends to be very elegant and professional, though in one occasion she puts on more revealing military clothes at Nidhogg's request. Personality Yvette is a faint-hearted, hardworking employee of Nidhogg. She is very timid and shy, but also very naive, sweet and caring. She has an interest in reading, listening to music and flowers. On the other hand she dislikes coffee, carrots, and ghosts. History Early life For her sixth birthday, Yvette was given a magic book from her grandmother, which had been passed down through her family. The book contained a boy called Ryan, who she became friends with, and she went on to treasure the book. Year 678 After graduating, likely from Cicia Design School which she attended, Yvette quickly became Nidhogg's personal secretary despite all odds. Her sister Kiki was surprised to hear this, given that it was considered a role many girls would love to have, and Yvette was inexperienced. Yvette herself admitted that she did not feel ready for the role, but she resolved herself to do her best. Her first day of work was a disaster: she took the wrong files, got the time of a meeting wrong, broke the printer, and spilled tea on an important document, as well as her clothes. Yvette went to the stairwell to cry, and wondered if being a secretary wasn't right for her after all. Nidhogg came and summoned her to the lounge. She expressed concern that he would fire her, but he didn't. Instead, he told her she could borrow a dry uniform and told her that her image would be very important in the future. A month later, the office cleaner mentioned to Yvette that Nidhogg had been meeting more and more with strange guests, having top-secret meetings and not allowing his office to be cleaned. Yvette admitted she hadn't noticed anything herself about such a thing. Later, her birthday passed and she went to work on that day only to find that Nidhogg was not there. She went into his office, where she saw a box on the desk with a card with a mercenary's logo on the top. She reached for the card, but Nidhogg came in and interrupted her, asking her what she was doing. Startled, she spilled coffee all over it. The box fell onto the floor, and a stuffed rabbit came out of the box. Nidhogg revealed that it is her birthday gift, called the March Hare because she was born in March. Yvette loved the rabbit, and talked to it all day, since she didn't have anyone else to share her thoughts with. When she went to sleep that night, the bunny appeared in her dreams. It told her that it could communicate with her this way, and that it was here to help her with styling. It talked with her all night, causing her to be tired the next day. Nidhogg noticed and told her that the bunny was not that good at styling, and that she could throw it out if she wants to. Despite this, Yvette treasured the rabbit. She made an outfit for it featuring a golden pocket watch, a monocle, and a top hat, inspired by Nidhogg, and submitted it for the Citizen Design Award at the suggestion of Locco. It won, and she was embarrassed by all the attention. Year 680 Yvette and Nidhogg attended a conference together in Cicia during the year in 680 at the same time Nikki, Bobo and Momo were there. She revealed that she was his secretary to them when she ran into them, and subsequently lost a styling battle to Nikki. Nidhogg was disappointed that she took so long due to the battle. The two later proceeded on to Wintermount for the Designer's Tea Party, where they spent time together in the rose garden dedicated to Nidhogg. Later in the Cloud Empire, Yvette ran into Nikki and her friends again on a cruise ship on the Celestial Lake, this time with Nidhogg with her. Nidhogg proposed another styling battle between the two girls, which Yvette lost again. Yvette assists Nidhogg with the preparations of the Fantasy Styling Contest in Royal City, which he is hosting along with Royce. However, Nidhogg betrays Lilith during the finals of the contest and stages a rebellion. Distressed, Yvette had to rethink her entire relationship with the man. She suspected that he only chose her as a secretary because she was too naïve to notice what he was up to, and even wondered if he did not mean to give her the March Hare after all. Relationships Nidhogg Yvette works as Prime Minister Nidhogg's personal secretary. She is not very good at it, both in administrative duties and in fashion duels. She is shown to have mixed thoughts on him: on one hand she doesn't like it when he teases her (which he does, and a lot), but on the other she strongly admires him for his dedication and talent. Nidhogg is a very strict boss. However, he doesn't apply this as harshly to Yvette, aside of scolding her verbally when she messes up and sometimes teasing her about her liking him. Yvette's government colleagues are curious about why he hired someone with so little skill. Kiki Kiki is a businesswoman from the Lilith Kingdom and Yvette's older sister. While her appearance hasn't been revealed (though the lore implies that she has very short hair and strongly resembles Yvette), she's been featured in the Yvette-related Dream Weaver stages. She seems to be a very outspoken and kind woman who cares a lot for her younger sister and worries quite a bit for her sake. The Dream Weaver shows that when Yvette disappears mysteriously after the crisis of Chapter 12, a very worried Kiki contacted Nikki, Bobo, Ace and Momo before they took off to the Republic of Wasteland and told them what she knew about Yvette's bonds with Nidhogg, especially something that she obtained from him. Quotes Styling Battle *"The Prime Minister says that I should smile more..." — using Smile. *"It... doesn't seem to be suitable." — using Critical Eye. *"It's... Christmas gift for Prime Minister." — using Gift. Postcards *"I've found a new path and I'm working hard on it. How about you, Nikki?" — Yvette's Diamond Postcard during Time Palace, posted from Lilith Kingdom, Hayden Guildhall. Dreamweaver * "H-Hello, my name is Yvette. How can I help you?" * "Hi there, you look in a good mood today, do you have any plan?" * "A busy day, tell me if you need any help." * "I... I want to be a stylist as prominent as you." * "How may I help?" * "It seems the new dream inspired you? That would be great if so." * "Have you completed the new dream? Why... why are you staring at me... I, I'm not tasty!" * "Ah, you've completed the dream? What's your next plan?" * "You have a strange look in your eyes, anything happened in your dream?" * "Seems you got a question for me? Is it about the new dream?" * "Glad to be at your service, what you want to do next?" * "This request seems to be pretty hard, do you need to lower the difficulty?" * "Did you take a new request? Try your best!" * "Have you done your request? You should hurry up if you haven't." * "You... you did an excellent job! What's your next step?" * "Keep the things recorded on the Star Dictionary to yourself, please don't tell anyone else." * "Mm, how did you know this? The Star Dictionary even recorded such thing?" * "Why do I look like a bunny according to the Star Dictionary... Can I change it?" * "Well... It seems that you knew a lot, please, please stop laughing." * "The introduction in the Star Dictionary is... um, not quite true... * "Eh, do you need something? No, stop doing this..." * "I am ticklish, stop toying me." * "Itchy! I... I gonna get mad..." * "Um, please don't touch me..." * "Go for something else, okay?" Items In Love Nikki there are descriptions on each clothing and some can give insights into the characters. All of the following items mention Yvette. Trivia *Prior to December 24th 2017, Yvette's name was localized as Yasu. Gallery Yasu 2.png|Stage 7-S3 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Lilith Kingdom